Human Charges
by monkeygirl77
Summary: In order to teach his archangels about his love for humanity and as a sort of punishment for the whole apocalypse thing he assigns each of them a human child as their charge. They will raise them and feed them and bath them and be the parents these children deserved. The only problem is, these children are adorable and the archangels might become attached to them.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea got stuck in my head and I'm not to sure if it makes any sense but whatever. Tell me if you think I should continue!**

* * *

Chuck watched as two of his archangels trapped each other in the cage, one went completely insane and another got killed by his older brother. Least to say he wasn't pleased, they had forgotten about why he chose humans and he finally decided to put his foot down. They needed to learn how to be human and honestly leaving them with the Winchesters wasn't going to be the best of options considering how they wanted to kill at least half of them. He took another sip from his glass and set it down on the table in front of him. Snapping his fingers four chairs appeared soon to be occupied by the very children he decided needed to learn. Another snap and the chairs were filled. In order from oldest to youngest sat his four archangels.

Michael and Lucifer were glaring at each other, Gabriel was shooting looks at Lucifer and every time the older one looked back would shift his gaze away, and Raphael was simply sitting there staring at him. Chuck cleared his throat and all attention was placed on him. He smiled warmly and folded his hands.

"I am not happy."

He could swear he heard a gulp and shot a pointed look at Gabriel who gave him his own version of 'who me?'.

"You need to learn why it is humanity is more favored. I am sorry I had to say it that way but you leave me no other choice. No you will not be going to the Winchesters, not even I can be that cruel"

They gave him varying looks of 'really?' and he sighed. Waving a hand in front of them a folder appeared with each of their names on it.

"So I have decided that I will leave you with a human child, one for each of you. They will be your charges and you are not permitted to do any harm to them. Michael your new charge is named Conner, abandoned at birth and refusing to live in a foster home he is the first to find their 'home' he is nine years old and I do believe he will remind you of yourself, furiously protective of those he cares for, doesn't harm people unless necessary, and refuses to back down from a challenge. Lucifer your new charge is named Jay, only six years old, ran away from his mother when he was three, he is quiet but very strong, he has had a bad life Lucifer and I expect you to take care of him like you would a baby brother. Raphael your is named Shy, he has no real name so he is called shy because he is so quiet, he too has had a difficult childhood, very compassionate for a seven-year old and he has a knack for putting others needs in front of his own. And last but certainly not least, Gabriel, since in the end you did seem to get the hang of the humanity issue I leave you with Charlie, he is eight years old and a little ball of energy, quite the creative being he is, very mischievous and loyal but has trouble trusting people. He has been let down by many people and refuses to get close enough to allow it to happen again."

Chuck snapped his fingers and the four boys described to them appeared in the room, sleeping soundly on the large couch beside Chuck's desk. They stunk and their clothes were worn and frayed. Chuck gave them a sad smile and looked back to his archangels.

"They are simply fledglings and yet have had to deal with things no person should deal with. I leave you this house to raise them in. They need to be taught, bathed, fed, and loved. Michael and Lucifer put aside your arguments and be the older brothers I know you can be, you too Gabriel. Raphael, my little healer, show that compassion I know you have. I wouldn't have made you lead healer if you didn't have it. I leave you to it then, I will come back in a months time to see what you have learned and how they are faring", Chuck gave the children on the couch one more look, "They need good people in their lives, just for once. I know you four have that ability. Don't let me down"

Chuck stood and left in a breeze. The four archangels looked back over at the stinky children and at least one of them frowned. Raphael looked at his charge and to his brothers at least twice before standing to approach the child. Shy startled awake and sunk back into the couch. He accidentally kicked Charlie, who smacked Jay, who head-butt Conner. Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle at Jay who was rubbing the back of his head. Jay grumbled something under his breath and shoved Conner off the couch. The nine-year old jumped back up and grabbed at Jay, immediately starting to roll on the floor.

Shy was still, staring up at Raphael.

"Hey its ok I'm not gonna hurt you."

Shy stared at the archangel for a moment and jumped into his chest. Raphael was taken aback and stilled for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around the child. The others stood to follow his example soon had all four children at their sides, standing quietly as if waiting for orders.

They only had to do this for a month right? It's not like they'd get attached.

* * *

**So what do ya think? Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

The kids were quiet little things, too quiet to be normal. Michael looked down at little Conner and the blue eyed child returned his gaze almost immediately.

"You are in need of a bath little one"

Conner nodded shyly and grasped at Micheal's hand, the archangel stood stock still for a moment before giving the tiny hand in his own a squeeze. Michael nodded at the others and walked up the stairs, with the child right behind him. He lead him up to the bath room and turned on the water to fill the tub. While it was filling he reached over the greasy head and closed the door.

"You need to strip child"

Conner looked at him in fear. But his own gaze remained steady and soon the child was removing his shirt with shaky hands. Michael had to stifle a gasp as the child bent to until his shoes and his back showed faint lines running all around the skin. Like scars. He may not be the best when it came to his siblings, but he would never harm a child like that. Ever. Conner slowly climbed into the warm water and set about washing himself. He looked up at the archangel with a 'I got this man. Go away' look and Michael nodded.

"I'm going to go find our room. Call me when you are done"

Conner nodded and went back to bathing himself as Michael turned and left. He walked through the hall and read the different named doors.

_Gabriel and Charlie_

_Lucifer and Jay_

_Raphael and Shy_

_Michael and Conner_

Ahh there was their room. Michael gently opened the door and turned on the light. In the middle of the room was a king size bed and a twin sized bed. His and Conner's. A dresser, a desk, and a large window. On the twin bed sat some pajama's, little pajamas with a picture of sponge-bob on them and Michael figured they were no doubt for Conner.

"M-Michael?"

He turned at the voice, clothing still in hand, and walked back out towards the bathroom. Conner had gotten out and was standing there, wrapped in a towel, waiting for him like he asked. Conner gave a lip lift when he entered the room and handed the child the clothing. He quickly put it on and yawned. He didn't know what came over him, but Michael scooped the child into his arms and carried him down the hall towards their room. Behind him he saw Lucifer entering the same bathroom with Jay following behind him at a much slower pace.

Conner laid his head on his shoulder and curled into the bed as Michael set him down on the twin sized one and covered him with the blankets. Conner was cute, he'd admit. This might cause a problem. If these kids stayed this cute they might become attached after all.

* * *

In all honesty Lucifer only saw Jay as a insect. He was small, stunk, and weak. He was a human. He would try and play nice for his father and brothers, but that was it. The archangel leaned against the counter and motioned for the puny human to bath or whatever. Jay gave him a look but other wise didn't say anything as he turned the water on and got himself undressed.

There was a giant bruise covering his back, one that Lucifer tried not to look at. He would never admit it but it kind of unnerved him. How did a child, a human child of this age, get a bruise like that. Jay didn't say a peep as he continued pulling clothing off and eventually got into the tub. Lucifer simply watched with hidden curiosity as the six year old washed himself. He couldn't stop himself from leaning down to help him when the child refused to wash over the bruise and his back. There was a tiny whimper, one so quiet that Lucifer almost didn't hear it. But he felt it, Jay tensed under his touch as if waiting to be hit or beaten. He removed his hand immediately and sat back as Jay got out of the bath, let the water out, and dried himself. Lucifer grabbed another towel and draped it over the boys head, holding it still so he could get a better look at the apparent blonde. Jay stared up at him with big blue eyes as he stared down at him with his bluer eyes.

He would swear it was the eyes that made him do it, but Lucifer bent down to scoop the boy up and settled him on his hip as he walked back out the bathroom door.

"I guess your not that bad"

* * *

Shy lived up to his name, he was a quiet, very quiet boy. He stared up at Raphael in silence as the healing archangel washed over his back with the soft cloth. He didn't even move when the freshly made cuts were cleaned and honestly, that kind of unnerved him ( a lot of that feeling was being spread around tonight). Shy simply switched between playing with his hands and looking up at him with huge round eyes.

When they were all finished and the boy nice and clean now Raphael set abut checking him over for any serious injuries. All and all Shy was pretty cool about it. He touched his nose when asked, let him check over the scratches on his arms when asked, but then he tried to get a better look at the burn across the little boys back and Shy freaked out. He sunk himself into the soft bed and screamed, well screamed as loud as Shy would which was more of a loud whisper than anything, whenever he tried to move him. Raphael finally having enough picked up the small boy and held him so he could lift the shirt himself.

"Shy what happened?"

Shy sniffled and he felt the tiny hands grasp the top of his.

"I gots b-burns"

Raphael resisted the urge to face-palm, he knew that he had been burned. He asked who had done it and Shy shook his head. Raphael didn't need him to answer for he knew Shy wouldn't and had read into his memories. It appalled him that a mother would ever do that to her own child. He didn't know if it was the new information or the large eyes looking up at him but he pulled Shy into his embrace and rocked him like a baby. This was a child, a little fledgling.

* * *

Gabriel wouldn't say he was an awesome brother or let alone an awesome parent. Until now he wasn't a parent. And he loved to joke around more than act serious which anyone who knew him knows. But even he has his lines. Like he said he wasn't an awesome sibling or parent, but that didn't mean he didn't treat children like they were meant to be treated. And seeing how Charlie's eyes shown of distrust and hurt that no eight year old should have well it set off the protective instincts and bells that he thought he lost all those years ago.

Charlie had long since washed away all the dirt that made his golden brown locks a dark brown and was simply sitting on the floor in front of him as Gabriel himself chilled on the bed. He didn't know why but he leaned forward and scooped the kid off the ground. Charlie gave a low yelp as he was picked up but otherwise didn't move, he tensed sure, but other than that not an inch. Charlie's eyes widened as he felt himself being picked up and tucked against the strong chest of Gabriel, he wasn't sure how he knew that name but he did and he really didn't feel like questioning it. Besides Gabriel made him feel safe and warm. He felt like he could trust him. Gabriel sighed as he looked down at Charlies snoozing form.

If anyone else felt the way he was right now then they were in trouble.

* * *

**Ok so I have actually had these two chapters done and was simply scared to upload them... I hope it makes sense and you like it! Should I continue? What will happen next? Will they end up falling for the kids? Will the Winchesters find out? How would they react to this? **


	3. Chapter 3

**TheMysticWolf36- Yah! Thank you so much! I will deff space it out more! Thanks for letting me know it can be confusing! Sorry bout that! Thank you for reviewing both chapters. I haven't really decided if they look like each other or not just yet.. But it keeps running through my mind! I do plan on describing more on what they look like though! Thanks again!**

**anna3311234- Thanks! I love that you love it! I was really nervous about it at first, literally had it in my docs for a month! So thank you so much for liking and reviewing my story!**

**Ooshaboosha- I simply love that you love my stories! I can totally see them getting attached to the kids too! Love the idea! There's going to be a lot of fluff! Thanks for liking and reviewing my story! Means so much to me!**

**I just wanna say another thanks to those who Favorited, followed, reviewed this story! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

It had been a tired night. The four angels and children were getting to more comfortable around each other which was good. But Shy was still too quite, Jay still gave everyone looks that freaked most of them out, Charlie still had a hard time trusting them although he seemed to be warming up to Gabriel nicely, and Connor was still Connor.

They put the children to bed around nine and they themselves stayed awake for another hour until finally retiring for the night as well. It was around three in the morning when tiny green eyes snapped wide open and a tiny person flung themselves up in bed. They looked around the room until their eyes landed on the larger lump in the bed a little ways across from them. Scrambling out of the covers the tiny feet pitter pattered across the short distance and stood anxiously beside the snoring mound. A tiny finger reached up and poked at the mound until it shifted and turned to look down at him with the same except maybe deeper green eyes look back at him.

"Charlie what wrong buddy?"

Charlie rubbed his face with the back of his hand and looked back at his bed as if contemplating whether he should scamper back to it. But he eventually looked back at Gabriel with large green eyes.

"I had a b-bad dream"

Gabriel stared at him for a moment and he got scared he'd be told to grow up and go away, until he lifted the blankets and told him to climb in. Charlie smiled a small teary smile and climbed up next to the warm archangel in the bed. Gabriel lowered the blankets around them again and wrapped his arms around Charlie pulling him in close to his chest. Charlie liked Gabriel, he was nice and didn't yell. Not that the others had but Gabriel also smelled like apples and peppermint and he liked apples and peppermint. He felt himself being tucked under the older mans chin and he let his eyes close.

"I got ya little guy. Ain't no monster get to ya while I'm here"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

He felt Charlie's breathing even out and his fist grip his shirt. He was just about to fall back to sleep and he was pretty sure Charlie was too when..

"I love you"

Gabriel smiled, "I love you too"

* * *

The next morning Lucifer was in the kitchen with Jay looking for somethings fr him and the kid to eat. There was a loud clutter of noise, metal hitting metal, and he spun around to see Jay sitting on the floor in front of the pots and pans that had spilled out from their cupboard. Beside the boy was a box and he picked it up.

"How bout pancakes Jay?"

Jay made a hand movement towards the pots and pans as if to say 'no I just love playing with these things' and Lucifer chuckled while picking up the larger skillet.

"Gonna have to make some for the others too"

He left Jay on the floor and made his way around to get the eggs and large bowl to mix the ingredients together. He heard Jay grumble something angrily under his breath, but couldn't quite catch what the boy had said. He wasn't really paying much attention to what Jay was doing, he just paid enough to know he was still in the kitchen with him. Until an egg came crashing on his head. He stopped mixing the ingredients in the bowl and turned his head ever so slowly in the direction of the attack. The smile that Jay had on his face as he tried to act all innocent made it simply impossible to be angry at him.

"Egg Head"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the boy standing on the stool beside him who gave him a wide-eyed look of innocence and smugness all wrapped into one. Never taking his eye off the little boy he reached into the bowl and picked up some of the clump soupy pancake batter and splashed it onto Jay's head. Jay yelped and jumped back onto the island behind him pancake batter dripping down his face. He smiled and reached for another egg and threw it at Lucifer again, this time it hit him in the face. Lucifer smiled (not his creepy smile but a genuine smile) and tossed more batter at the boy. It soon escalated into a full-out food battle until Lucifer swung Jay up into his arms and tickled him into surrender.

Someone shouted about cleaning up that mess but the two were way ahead of them. The kitchen was back to its normal clean self in a matter of seconds`and pancakes were bubbling on the skillet. Jay sat on the counter swinging his feet back and forth as Lucifer flipped on of the cakes in the air and caught it.

"Can I trys?"

Lucifer smiled at the "s" sound at the end of most of Jay's words. He was a good speaker for his age but seemed to think everything ended with an "s". He nodded and Jay pushed himself from the counter and onto his hip. Jay wrapped his tiny hand around the handle and he wrapped his own hand around Jays.

"Be careful"

Jay nodded and picked the skillet up off the stove and together as one they flipped the cake. Jay giggle and Lucifer smiled at the sound.

* * *

Shy turned out to be quite the talker once he warmed up to you. He was playing with some of the Superman toys that Raphael snapped up for him and during the mock fight of good versus evil Shy ran around the living room as Superman 'flew' from the evil. Out of all the young ones there Shy seemed the most trusting even after everything the child had been through. Shy was quiet again and Raphael's topped what he was doing (washing the dishes after lunch) to see what was going on. Then there was a shriek and a crash and Raphael was running towards the living room.

Superman was long since forgotten as Shy sat on the floor in front of what used to be a glass vase crying and holding his hand like it was going to fall off. Raphael knelt in front of him and the glass disappeared with a twitch of his hand, but his gaze was focused on the small cut on Shy's hand. The crying boy looked up at him and he gave a soft smile.

"What happened Shy?"

He sniffled and ran the back of his uninjured hand under his nose.

"I just wanted to sees the pretty flowers"

Raphael's heart clenched at the familiar statement _'I just want to see all the pretty flowers Raphael' _he picked Shy up and carried him to the rest room where they kept the disinfectant and band-aids. He set Shy down on the counter and opened the little cabinet and grabbed the spray and bandages.

"This might sting a little"

Shy nodded and Raphael sprayed the small cut with the disinfectant. Shy cried out and he quickly covered it in a superman band-aid. Raphael wiped the tears away with his thumb and pulled the six-year-old back into his arms.

"Raphy can we gets some ice creams?"

Raphael's heart swelled at the pet name, granted he'd been called Raphy his entire existence, but hearing Shy say it. It meant the world to him and his smile widened as Shy leaned away from him to look him in the eyes.

"Sure Shy we can get some ice creams"

Shy gave him a large smile and wrapped his arms around his neck. Five minutes later they were seated on the porch swing, Raphael was sitting on the swing itself and Shy had settled himself in his lap, both licking at Ice Cream Cones as they watched Michael and Connor out in the yard.

* * *

Connor loved to be outside which surprised Michael because he loved the outdoors too. Granted his 'outdoors' had been the vast never-ending sky, but being on Earth, with Connor was just fine too. Connor had went to find stuff to play with and ran into the large garage connected to the house.

"Mikey Mikey can you teach me?"

Michael turned to look at what Connor had found and was surprised when he ran up behind him with a small bike. Connor's eyes were so full of light and happiness that he simply couldn't say no. He helped the small nine-year-old climb onto the two-wheeled bike and showed him how to pedal.

"Promise not to let go Mikey?"

"Promise"

Connor nodded and looked back in front of him. Michael instructed him to pedal and when he thought that Connor was going fast enough did what any father does when they are showing their child how to ride a bike, he let go. Connor was so focused in riding the bike he never realized the older man had let go until he stopped, running into a mound of leaves by the large tree in the yard. Michael ran up to him smiling but his smile faded as Connor looked up at him with betrayal in his eyes.

"You promised you wouldn't let go"

"Connor"

"You P-R-O-M-I-C-E-D"

Connor stared at him with large eyes and Michael couldn't stop the chuckle as he scooped the agitated child into his arms and buried his hand into the tiny stomach until he had Connor begging him to stop.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"NO! I rode the bike Mikey!"

Arms wrapped around his neck and Michael realized it was too late. They were growing attached.

* * *

**SO? Are you in a fluff coma? Hehe I hope you liked it! Should they have to go to school? Should the kids look like the vessels or different but with similarities? Anything you want to see happen? Sickness, bee sting, thunderstorm scares? Let me know! **

**AN: It's around mid autumn in the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TheMysticWolf36- Haha Thanks! Thanks for liking and reviewing my story!**

**Ooshaboosha- Thanks! Haha that I can see too, the big strong archangels getting all teary eyed waiting for the school bus! Love the 'daddy' idea too! Thanks so much for all of it! **

**smilesALOT- Love your name! Love the idea too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hpfan4evernow- Haha I totally agree! Thanks! I love it that you loved it!**

**PippaFrost- Haha! Ok! THANK YOU! LOVED THAT YOU LOVED IT!**

**So call me weird but you know what I don't like about winter? No thunderstorms... I'm like the only one in my family who will ever say that... Anyway enough of my weirdness...**

* * *

The boys had somehow talked all four of them into watching Finding Nemo. However the movie was longer than expected and after all the events that day and dinner and bath time, they dropped off faster than expected. Connor was either awake or on the brink of sleep curled up in Michael's lap. Jay and Shy had made a pillow and blanket fort on the floor in front of the large couch, Raphael and Lucifer right next to the two. Jay was diffidently asleep and Shy had fallen asleep on Raphael's arm almost an hour ago being one of the youngest of the boys it was kind of expected. Charlie was curled up on top of the recliner above Gabriel's head, being the ball of never-ending energy the eight year old was still awake watching as Nemo took up Dori's 'Keep Swimming Just keep Swimming' mantra.

Just because the kids were either sleeping, close to it, or Charlie (he got his own category altogether) didn't mean that their guardians were. In fact all four were still wide awake, the were angels they didn't need sleep, and it simply amazed them (or Gabriel at least) how these four children human children none the less could change them so much. Heck Lucifer, the biggest human hater of all, was lightly stroking the blonde hair of 6-year-old Jay as he used the archangel/ex-devil's thigh as his pillow. Then Michael, the one all their younger siblings feared the most was sitting on the couch in nothing but sweats and a t-shirt cradling a nine-year old brunette to his chest like he had known the boy his entire life. And Raphael who had gone crazy on them (not that Gabe thought he was all completely there for a long time) had completely reverted back to the large cuddly teddy bear healing brother he had once known, all because of the small seven-year old soundly sleeping on his bicep. Then there was himself who had turned back into the protective person he once thought he had lost forever because of the small human curled up like some cat above his head. These little creatures had brought them back together, brought back the family that was once so torn. In all pretenses these small defenseless human children had changed them and not for the worse. They had become attached to these humans and maybe their father had known this would happen. After all it was said he had a strange sense of humor, right?

The ending credits rolled across the screen and Lucifer stood up gently minding the little one sleeping on his leg. He gently transferred the tyke into his arms and stood. Stretching his back fora moment until it cracked and he gave a sigh of contentment. Who knew laying on the ground in such a position could be so painful after so long. From the couch Michael turned the television and DVD player off and with his arms still curled around the small dark-haired child he stood up, bid everyone a good night, and walked off to his and Connor's room.

Raphael quietly hushed Shy who stirred as the healing archangel tried to move him enough to stand himself. Shy simply nodded and laid his head onto the angel's shoulder already succumbing to the sleep once again pulling on him. Gabriel got up from his recliner and stretched like a cat, a huge candy loving brown-haired cat, before turning around and gently picking Charlie up. The Scooby-doo clad child wrapped his arms around the messengers neck and laid his head on the big shoulder.

Those left in the living room bid each other a good nights rest and left to their own rooms. Only a couple of hours later dark clouds hidden by the night sky rolled in and rain pounded the roof with large crashes of thunder banging around the night sky. After a particularly loud crash of thunder a blue-eyed little boy awoke. Thunder crash after thunder crash he flinched and hid under his blankets. Tears came to his eyes at the loud and scary thunderstorm. He slowly crawled out of his bed and scurried across the room to the other blue-eyed being. He reached his shaking hands up and shook the man, hiccuping away his tears and sobs. He hated thunderstorms, absolutely hated them.

Lucifer gave a soft groan as he sat up to look at who was shaking him. Imagine his surprise when he saw his little Jay shaking like a little leaf with tiny tears rolling down his face. Thunder crashed and he saw Jay give a slight jump, so that's what was wrong.

"Jay are you scared of the storm?"

Jay nodded frantically and looked around like he was waiting for the thunderstorm monster to come out and take him.

"Daddy can I sleep with you? Please!"

"W-What?"

"Please Daddy!"

He called him Daddy! Lucifer's heart warmed at the name and before he knew it he was reaching down and pulling the small boy up into his bed. Jay called him Daddy, he still rolled it around in his head. He didn't know why it made him so happy that Jay had called him Daddy, but he was ecstatic. His very own fledgling, he could get used to that.

Jay jumped at a loud clap of thunder and buried his face in Lucifer's chest small tears starting to dampen the fabric of the shirt. Lucifer laid back down and cupped the back of Jay's head with his one hand while the other wrapped securely around his waist. Jay's tiny hand fisted into his shirt with a strength his didn't think the little six-year had.

"Shhh it's ok. Daddy's here"

Daddy! He still couldn't believe it! Jay calmed considerably.

"Daddy can you disintergrate the mean thunderstorm?"

Lucifer chuckled. While he would love to disintegrate the 'mean' storm for scaring his little boy, he sadly couldn't, for that's what it was. Just a storm, bunch of clouds and water and light.

"I'm sorry Little one, there's nothing there I can disintegrate"

"cause its stupid and has no brain?"

Jay was hanging around with Charlie and Gabriel too much.

"You wanna know a secret?"

Jay looked up at him with large blue eyes that said 'don't say that and then leave me hanging' which caused him to chuckle again.

"When it thunderstorms that really all your uncles and aunts bowling."

A loud blast of thunder rang as if raining truth into his statement.

"Hear that? That's your uncle Castiel bowling a strike"

"Really? Uncle Cassie-tell winned?"

"He sure did and he makes really loud noises so his little nephews can know he won"

Even though it was a complete lie Jay seemed to believe it enough to lay back down on his chest and let the hand brushing through his blonde hair draw him back to sleep.

"I love you daddy"

Lucifer smiled again as he snuggled back under his blankets.

"I love you too my little one"

* * *

**The next morning***

Raphael woke to the sound of coughing, deep, long, painful sounding cough. He sat up and turned to the source.

"Daddy I don't feel good"

* * *

**So sorry to cut off there... But its half an hour after midnight, my cats hogging my bed, and I'm tired! Anyway... SOO! I hope you liked it! Lucifer's a daddy! Raphael's a daddy! And someones sick! WHo will be a daddy next? What will happen next? Who will be the first to have to go to school? Will one of the Winchester's be a gym teacher? Is Uncle Castiel seriously really good at bowling? **

**Every review gives Shy a new Superman toy! Kid loves his superman!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ooshaboosha- Daddy Lucifer is adorable isn't he, and Jay! I do kind of feel bad for Shy about making him the sick one! Thanks for the idea of Connor going to school first! I will deff give some protective Gabriel. No joke, he is one of my favorite characters! Oh I can so see Charlie getting into heaps of trouble! Thanks again!**

**TheMysticWolf36- Aww thanks! Shy is soo happy, so happy in fact that he won't even come and say thank you for the new toy cause he's currently running around making wooshing noises while Superman 'flys'... Raph says thanks though!**

**PippaFrost- TOTALLY! LOL!**

**SO I'm really getting into this story, out of all my other unfinished works... And I just wanna give a quick thanks to all those who favorited, followed, and commented on this story so far! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

His heart fluttered at the word Shy called him. Daddy, he could get used to that. But one look at the flushed face with sweat glistening off of it and tiny red dots forming all over the exposed skin sent him climbing out of bed and into 'Doctor Mode' as Charlie had once called it. He gently scooted Shy up in bed and sat down next to him, reached his hand up and laid it on the child's forehead. He was relieved when Shy didn't feel that warm but he was still running a fever nonetheless.

"Daddy it itchy"

He smiled at the whine in the seven year olds voice and scooped the pale boy up into his arms.

"I think you have the Chicken Pox my little one"

* * *

Having been late to breakfast Michael went to go and see what had kept Lucifer and Jay. It wasn't like Jay at least to be late to breakfast, let alone miss it altogether. With Connor outside playing with Charlie (both on strict instructions to stay away from the creek) Michael climbed the stairs and turned down the hall until he came to a stop outside the door that read _Lucifer and Jay _and he gently turned the handle being mindful of the creaks it made as he gently pushed it open.

The sight that greeted him was least to say, absolutely adorable. Lucifer was still soundly sleeping on his side underneath all his blanket, but he wasn't alone. No it appeared that Jay had abandoned his own bed during the night's storms and Lucifer had pulled him into his own bed. Jay was now tucked into Lucifer chest with both arms wrapped around the small boy. Both sleeping soundly and it gave Michael the urge to awe and take a picture. He had never seen Lucifer so peaceful before, or at least in a very long time. The moment however was interrupted by a shout and a large splash.

Gabriel shouted something and ran out the front door. Michael vaguely heard 'daddy' as he turned and ran down the stairs to follow right behind the brunette archangel that had just run out minutes before him. As he came to a stop outside the door for a moment he saw Gabe pulling both boys out of the creek they had been told to stay away from.

Great, they were finally warming up to them and now they had to punish the two.

* * *

**So I know its short and I'm sorry but I'm sick and its almost midnight here and I'm tired... Hope you liked it nonetheless. So Shy has chicken pox! How did the two boys end up in the creek? What will their punishments be? Will Connor be happy about having to go to school? Who will be called 'Daddy' next? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ooshaboosha- I feel kind of bad for giving poor Shy the chicken Pox, speaking from previous experience they suck! Daddy Raphael to the rescue though! They seem like trouble makers don't they, I like the fighting idea! Thanks!**

**Tel no shock- I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE MY STORY! I WILL I PROMISE!**

**ladybugsmomma- Thanks! Sorry bout the cavity! **

**hpfan4evernow- LOL! Thanks! I was kind of worried that it might be rushing the whole parenting thing, but I'm happy you enjoyed it! Thanks again!**

**TheMysticWolf36- He totally will! To be completely honest I think he might be a little on the over protective side in future chapters, then again they all might be! Thanks I didn't even realize I was portraying Lucifer that way until you mentioned it! Awesome! Thanks for letting me know! I could totally see those two getting into trouble first! Thanks for liking my Michael and Lucifer! LOL! Thanks again!**

**So it has been decided (thanks to those who helped the decision process) but Connor will be the first one to go to school cause he's oldest, then the others by age.. Now without further authors notes the actual story!**

* * *

"Daddy why are the polka dots all red?"

"I don't know Shy"

Shy was playing with his Superman toy as Raphael gave him an Epsom salt bath. He actually did know why they were red but he honestly didn't think the seven year old would understand the reasoning should he try and explain it, so he just played along as the bad guy while Shy 'saved the day'. Shy was actually taking the sickness pretty well considering his age, but he had been sick for almost a week and if he stayed this bad he'd have to go to the doctors. Raphael may be The Healing archangel in heaven but when it came to the little boy that he had found himself falling for every single day he just didn't trust himself to administer any type of medication to the tiny tot.

"Daddy why they itch so bad?"

"Cause they are tiny little itty bitty mosquito bites and they itch for a week and then poof away"

Shy looked up at him with so much trust it almost made him cry. This little boy of the species that he had hated more than anything for tearing his family apart had wormed his way into his heart and grace.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but he loved Shy, dearly.

* * *

As soon as Michael and Gabriel had fished the two out of the creek they dived for each other. If they hadn't of caught them as quickly as they did there was no doubt in either mind that they would have been fishing them out of the creek again.

"What... Connor Stop squirming... What is going on here"

They both started yelling and pointing and squirming at the exact same time. Michael had to adjust his hold around Connors waist to make sure the little boy didn't slip from his hold and Gabriel had to adjust his grip as well, for little kids they sure seemed quite able to get out of many predicaments.

"Enough!?"

Both boys and even Michael himself had to stop to look at the person behind the outburst. Gabriel gave Charlie's bottom a stinging smack as a meaning of stopping his squirming and the little boy looked up at him betrayal written all over his face. Connor looked up a him wide eyed and Michael felt him shrink back into his chest just a tab.

"Why are you two fighting"

Charlie looked at the ground with his deep and betrayed look while Connor looked up at Michael. His blue eyes met Michael's and he talked.

"W-we was just playing and then Charlie said that I couldn't throw my ball farther then him and I saids I could and a throwed it and he throwed his and he cheated cause he moved past where I throwed mine and I called him a cheater and he called me a stupid head and I called him a stupid headed cheater and he got mads and pushed me but I grabbed his arm and we both fells into the water"

Charlie snapped at him, "I didn't cheats your just a sore loser"

"Charlie enough. If you were supposed to stop at the mark he stopped at and you didn't then you cheated"

"Why you taking his side!"

Connor looked at the three people around him. He was quiet after that, somewhat satisfied that they believed his story and didn't ask Charlie what happened. He caught the look Michael was giving him and looked down again. Uh oh.

"But he lying!"

"Charlie calling him a lair when he's was the only one who would fess up to what happened is only going to get you into more trouble kiddo, for calling him a liar and cheating your going to bed early tonight and no dessert after dinner"

Michael had never seen Gabriel so serious let alone parental before. It kind of startled him at first, but he caught the look in his brothers eyes as he punished his little boy and he saw the hurt that was there. Charlie cried and kicked Gabriel in the knee as had as he could causing the archangel to drop him him gently on the ground and rub at the sore spot.

"Charlie!"

"I hate you!"

Charlie shouted and spun on his heel running towards the house. Gabriel cursed and ran after him. Michael looked down at Connor.

"I think me and you need to have a talk about lying little one"

* * *

Jay grumbled as Lucifer gently shook him again. He was comfortable ok, he didn't want to get up. Unfortunately for him, Lucifer was hungry and wanted to get food.

"Come on Jay! I'm hungry!

Lucifer smiled at the giggle from the 'little-bundle-of-blankets-boy' at the whine in his voice. Jay's grip on the blankets around him tightened as Lucifer gently tried to pry them off the little boy.

"NO... I'm comfy and warm..."

"Why can't I just go and get food for us then?"

"Cause then the bed would get cold and... Cause I says so thats why"

Lucifer chuckled at the last comment. Only Jay could be six years old and sound so cute saying 'Cause I said so'. He looked down at the tiny feet threatening to poke out from under the blankets and scratched at one with his finger, Jay's reaction was least to say, adorable.

His little toes scrunched up and he giggled trying to pull his foot back under then blanket. But Lucifer was an archangel/ex-devil who wanted food and wanted it now, he grabbed the tiny foot in one hand and tickled it with the other.

"Can we go get food now?"

Jay giggled madly and tried to pull his foot from his grasp to no avail. It only took a minute to get his 'No' to change itself.

"Yes! We geeetts food now! Stop it Daddy!"

He carried on for a moment until Jay jumped at him from under his ball of blankets. He easily caught the little flying monkey and swung him around on his back. It was about time, he was seriously hungry!

* * *

After talking with Michael about Connor's lie on what had really happened Gabriel had set about trying to find his little boy. Charlie was like a freaking iguana, he could hide just about anywhere and stay hidden for as long as he wanted. That's why they didn't let them play hide-n-seek, Charlie was just too good at the hiding part. He had checked everywhere around the house until it hit him, their room. He would never expect him to hide in there and Charlie probably knew that. He quietly crept up the steps and to their door, gently pushed it open mindful of the creaks it made, and stepped in. Low and behold Charlie sitting right there on his bed.

The tiny eight year old looked up at him and turned away from him all in the same minute.

"Charlie Connor told me what really happened"

"Go 'way.."

"And I'm so sorry for not believing you"

He sat down on the bed beside the boy and Charlie moved away from him.

"Don't care I still hate you"

"Do you?"

"Yes"

"Can I make it up to you?"

Charlie looked at him with his big green eyes, "How you do that?"

"I have my ways"

Charlie simply couldn't take it anymore, he crawled up into Gabriel's lap and allowed the brunette archangel to wrap his arms around him. His curiosity was simply to peaked.

"Tell me tell me! How!"e

Gabriel chuckled at the pureness the boy gave off and had no idea about it. His fingers buried themselves into the tiny eight year old sides and Charlie squealed and squirmed around again, but even he knew it was useless. He was no match for Gabriel's hold.

"That's how!"

Charlie squealed again as he dug a hand into his tiny belly. He smiled at the sound of the child's laughter.

"Okay OKAAAAY! I don't hates you no more! Daddy! Please stop it Daddy!"

Gabriel stopped when he heard Charlie shout 'Daddy' and pulled him back into his chest. He had the cosmos at his will and he had become the happiest man in the universe because he had been called 'Daddy'. His mind drifted back to his father and when he had first introduced them to these kids. Maybe he had planned this all out, Dad did have quite the sense of humor just look at the platypus. But he knew he wasn't the only one who loved the boys, in particularly the one who now called him Daddy.

Maybe these kids were going to be the start of a new beginning.

* * *

**So I hope the this made up for all the short chapters I've been giving! Anyway, I hope you liked it! What's going to happen next? What will happen to Connor cause he lied? What will his first day of school be like? Bullies? Will Shy get better or have to go to the doctors? How would Raphael react to another human Doctor treating Shy?**

**More reviews the more doughnuts Jay gets, chocolate doughnuts with sprinkles! He'll even maybe save one for Lucifer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tel nok shock- Thanks for letting me know sweet! I'll have to go back and fix that! Please don't combust! Lol!**

**Ladybugsmomma- They are aren't they! Thank you soo much!**

**TheMysticWolf36- I feel kind of bad about making him sick and all.. But don't worry I'm not mean enough to keep him sick! He does know Gabriel loves him! Connor will diffidently get in trouble this chapter! Jay and Lucifer are cuties! Thanks you soo much!**

**PippaFrost- LOL! Thanks!**

**Ooshaboosha- Thanks! I totally had something like that in mind actually! Connor is going to get into trouble but nothing too bad! Thanks so much!**

* * *

Raphael was admittedly starting to worry about Shy. He hadn't been getting any better and he hadn't been getting any better. He just stayed the same.

"Gabriel can I use Charlie's coat? I got to take Shy to the doctors and can't find his"

The brunette archangel came walking down the stairs and nodded. Charlie came running down behind him and Gabriel spun around the catch the kid and throw him over his shoulder.

"Sure go ahead. How you feeling Shy?"

Shy shook his head and tried to bury back into the blankets as Raphael tried putting Charlies coat on him. His face was redder than it was before and Gabriel raised an eyebrow in concern. Raphael, after getting the coat on the small boy finally, picked him up and cuddled him close. Shy nuzzled into his chest and drifted back to sleep.

"Hope he feels better Raph"

Raphael looked up at Gabriel's concerned tone. Apparently the young boy who was currently over the brunette archangels shoulder having his side tickled until he was giggling hard changed even the trickster. Raphael smiled at the pair and thanked him before turning out the door. He walked to one of the cars Father had left and gently set Shy down in the passenger seat (even though he was pretty sure it was illegal) and buckled him before turning and getting in the drivers seat. Before you ask yes he does know how to drive alright.

It took him about half an hour to get into town and to the doctors office. It was more like a hospital actually or maybe a Stat Care. He parked, got out, walked to the other side, and picked Shy back up.

Hopefully this wouldn't be as bad as he thought it was going to be. He walked in the slide away door. He was immediately greeted by the smell of hospital sent. It kind of made his stomach turn to be completely honest. He walked over with his small bundle to the check in station (at least that what he guessed it was called) and wrote down all the info they would need to know about Shy. Then he went and waited for their name to be called. It took almost twenty minutes but soon he was in the back waiting in another room for the doctor to come look at his baby.

Ten minutes later said doctor walked in.

"Hi I'm Doctor Hoss. Is that the little patient?"

Shy buried his face back into Raphael's neck shyly. Doctor Hoss smiled and asked him what exactly was wrong to which he answered in his best human terms.

"Seems our little friend here has the chicken pox and a small strand of the flew. Which is not rare for a child his age."

"Is there any thing to rid of the flu?"

Doctor Hoss nodded and wrote something in Shy's file.

"I'll have the nurse give him the vaccine. Should kick in in two to three days"

Raphael nodded and the Doctor wrote a prescription for a medicated over the counter ointment for the pox and left the room only to be replaced by the nurse moments later. She cleaned off a spot on Shy's arm and picked up the small shot off the tray she had with her. Shy chose that moment to wake up and turn around. He screamed surprising both the nurse and his daddy.

"Shy whats wrong?"

Shy shook his head and pulled his arms tightly against his chest before burying himself back into Raphael's chest with tears soaking into his shirt.

"No shots! No shots!"

Shy was scared of shots. The nurse backed up a bit and Raphael smiled in a thank you type of way while trying to calm Shy down. He eventually grabbed Shy's arms and gently pulled it back out for the nurse to administer the shot. She did and Shy screamed against his chest and it broke his heart to have to make his little baby cry so hard and be so scared. She put a small Scooby-Doo bandage over the blood dot where the needle went in and left the room.

Raphael stood up and collect Shy against his chest, gently cradling and rocking him until his sobs turned to whimpers.

"Its all done Shy. No more. Its okay now. Shhh calm down that's it calm down"

It completely amazed him how Shy simply sniffled a little and laid his head back on his chest and fell right back to sleep.

* * *

Connor stood in the corner pouting. This was so unfair. Michael had no right to be mad at him it wasn't like he hit anybody, really hard.

"Connor come over here"

The little nine year stomped over to the large bed that had officially been deemed 'Michael's Bed' about a week ago. Michael had to resist the urge to chuckle at the pout on the little boys face.

"Connor what did you do wrong?"

"I lied"

Michael nodded and pulled him over his lap. He landed five hard swats on Connors backside and pulled him back up.

"Don't lie to any of us ever again"

Connor nodded and looked down at his shoes. Michael frowned, he knew he had to punish Connor for lying to him and Gabriel but he also feared that Connor would hate him for it.

"I'm sorry for lying"

Connor was staring up at him and Michael smiled.

"All is forgiven"

Connor smiled and crawled up into his lap letting the archangel wrap his strong arms around him.

"Mikey do you still wants me now?"

That question in itself broke his heart. Why would Connor ask such a thing? Michael gently used his hand to lift Connors chin and look him straight in the eyes.

"Connor I will always want you. I will never leave you. Never"

"Never ever?"

"Never ever. I promise you that Connor. There is nothing that you could ever do to make me change my mind. nothing. Why would you ask such a thing?"

Connor blinked back tears and buried his face in Michael's chest, the arms around him tightening and a pair of lips pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Mommy said that daddy left cause I was a bad boy and that she never wanted a bad boy.. Mikey am I a bad boy?"

To say Michael was shocked would be an understatement. Who would say that to a child, practically a fledgling, let alone a mother to her own child. Sure Connor had lied but he was a little child, practically still a fledgling, fledglings made mistakes but that didn't make them bad.

"Connor you are not a bad boy"

"But-"

Michael dug his fingers into the little nine-years-old's sides until he was a giggly mess.

"Say it Connor! I want you to say it!"

Michael couldn't help but smile over hte little head as the tiny hands tried to grab his away from the child's ticklish sides until he switched tactics and lifted him up like one would a little babe and blew into his tummy. Connor screamed in laughter and tried to push his head away until he blew into the tummy again.

"Say it Connor. I'm not gonna stop until you say it!"

"Okay okay okay! I-I'm not a bad boy! DADDY!"

Michael blew into the tummy one more time before pulling him back down into his lap and wrapping him into his arms again. It took him a minute to realize what Connor had called him and it made his heart skip a beat.

"W-What did you just call me?"

Connor looked up at him with his large blue eyes.

"Can I call you daddy? Its ok if you don't want me to or if you don't wanna be my daddy cause we ca-"

Michael stopped Connor's rambles as he laid back and pulled Connor into a large embrace. Here he was, an archangel with the universe in the palm of his hand and that simple question had him grinning like an idiot and feeling like the happiest man in it.

"I wold love to be your daddy"

Like he said, happiest man in the universe.

* * *

Somehow Charlie and Jay had talked Lucifer and Gabriel into playing hide-n-seek. The two rug-rats were hiding and the two archangels were seeking. Or would have been if they were looking around frantically because the last time they saw hide or hair of the two was at least an hour ago. Lucifer was worried, no beyond that, he was sick with the emotion. You see this is why Gabriel never let Charlie play this game because he was just to good at hiding and with Jay and all his sneakiness they were practically a triple threat: sneaky, good hiders, and absolutely adorable. They both were beyond worried, Charlie and Jay could be hurt or kidnapped or dying and they would know until it was too late.

"Where are they?"

"I wish I knew Luci! I really do but sadly I don't!"

They had looked everywhere on the property and still hadn't found either of them.

"CHARLIE"

"JAY COME OUT THE GAMES OVER"

"Whats going on?"

Michael came walking down the stairs with Connor sound asleep in his arms. Hes topped at the bottom and paused. He had never seen his two brothers worried this much before, especially Lucifer, about someone other than themselves.

"Have you seen Charlie or Jay?"

"No I haven't.. Why"

"Cause we can't find them"

Michael set Connor down on the couch gently and turned back to his brothers. This was not good.

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"An hour ago. We were playing hide-n-seek and can't find them anywhere"

"Have you searched everywhere?"

When they nodded Michael felt his worry increase. Where could those two be that two powerful archangels couldn't find them.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A black Chevrolet 1967 Impala drove down the dirt road kicking up dust in its wake, two adults in the front and two children fast asleep in the back.

"So let me get this straight. You saw these two kids in the same yard as Lucifer and Gabriel in some front yard of some house in the middle of no where? Yah cause that's not strange at all.."

The man in the passenger seat nodded and looked back to check on their two young guests.

"That's what I saw Dean. Lets just hope when they wake up we can find out who they are, where their from, and if those two hurt them in any way"

Dean nodded as he drove on. Even if these kids didn't know it. They had just save their lives. How they got caught up with those two douche bags was beyond him, but at least they were safe now.

Dean didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

**So? What did ya think? Shy is scared of shots (thanks to Ooshaboosha lol)! Sam and Dean have entered our story! Where are Charlie and Jay? Are they with Sam and Dean? How will they react when they wake up? How will Sam and Dean react? How will their daddies react once they find out where they are? What will happen when that happens? **

**Reviews give Charlie brownies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ooshaboosha- Yes, yes they are... LOL! I loved it, simply put! Thanks for the great idea! **

**Purplebatman- Haha Thanks soo much! **

**Hpfan4evernow- LOL! And he will get them! He thanks you! That does always seem to happen right! Kids have the most impeccable timing ever! Yes it is them in the Impala with Sam and Dean! Thanks again!**

**Ladybugsmomma- Oh trust me it will be quit the surprise for those two! Oh the their daddies will not be happy! Don't worry Shy will get all better soon! Thanks for liking my story!**

**I just wanna thank everybody for the help with this story and such great feedback! You guys are awesome with a capitol A!**

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Gabriel had resorted to pacing around the room. Lucifer had taken a seat on the couch beside Michael, who had pulled Connor back into his lap at the resent event that had happened, it was clear both younger archangels were frantic. Lucifer kept looking between the phone, the door, and the yard as if expecting either Jay or Charlie but most likely Jay to call or walk in or something. Gabriel stopped pacing and spun around.

"Raph's still in town right? We can call him! Maybe he's seen them or he can keep an eye out for them!"

Michael nodded and reached for the phone as Gabriel started pacing again. He quietly dialed the number and held his breath until Raphael picked up.

"Hello? Raphael?"

"..."

"Yes yes! Listen Jay and Charlie are missing and we-"

"..."

"Better than I would have expected though Gabriel might ware a hole in the floor."

"..."

"You will. Great ok call us if you see anything!"

Michael hung up the phone and both Lucifer and Gabriel looked at him he hated how he had to shake his head at their unspoken question. Who ever dared to take their children would pay.

* * *

Raphael pulled Shy a little closer to him in the car. Shy didn't seem to mind he just rolled back up into a ball and fell right back to sleep. He drove a little slower to be able to look anywhere the kids might be. To be completely honest he was very worried. Not just about the two kids but about his two brothers. He didn't want to even think about how they would react if Jay and Charlie weren't found. He pulled into the parking lot to the Pharmacy and parked as close to the door as possible. He unbuckled himself and Shy before getting out and making his way around the car to grab Shy. He was just going to leave Shy run and and out with his 'itchy ointment' but considering current circumstances he scooped Shy and made his way into the store.

He wasn't leaving Shy alone anywhere until those two were found and their kidnappers were dealt with.

* * *

Sam looked behind him again as he heard the faint groans of the waking kids. The little blonde sat up and rubbed his eyes before yawning a large yawn. He looked around quietly looking for somebody, no doubt one of those two _monsters _before his lip started to quiver and he shook the other kid awake. Blonde didn't seem to notice he had an audience just yet.

"Charlie I can't find my daddy! I want my daddy!"

Charlie sat up and looked into the eyes of Sam Winchester. Sam smiled back at him and the kid frowned.

"Who the heck are you!"

"It's ok. Your safe now"

Charlie looked at him weirdly and Sam sighed in pity, Stockholm's cases apparently.

"I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean. Are you two alright?"

Charlie resisted the urge to smack Sam in the face. However he knew if he did it would be bad and then daddy would be mad at him and he didn't want daddy to be mad at him. Jay squirmed closer to his side and he grasped his little hand.

"I don't cares who you ares! Take us home"

Dean looked at him in the mirror.

"We could if we knew where that was kid. Your parent's know your gone?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. Were they seriously this stupid?

"Well dad probably know I'm gone by now. And our home is the house behind the yard you took us from"

"Look kid, those dicks-"

"DEAN!"

"With wings aren't your parents. They are evil and are going to kill you"

Jay started to whimper and Charlie glared at Dean. How dare this jerk make Jay cry. If they weren't driving he would have kicked him so hard right now.

"Well duh... Gabe's my Dad and Luci is Jays"

"If Luci is Lucifer than he is diffidently not that kids dad! He's Satan kid! Bad Guy!"

Jay wiped his nose on the sleeve of his hoodie and Charlie looked down at him. They passed a sign that didn't go unnoticed by the eight year old.

"Sam me and Jays gots to pee!"

Jay seemed to get where he was going because he crossed his legs and gave the most convincing 'I have to potty' face Charlie had ever seen. Next thing they knew Sam had Dean pulling off the highway and into a town. They stopped at the first store that came into view because of something about 'they are not peeing in my Baby'. It was a little pharmacy. Charlie got out and helped Jay climb out before taking his hand and pulling him towards the door. Two car doors behind them signaled the two following jerk-wads. Charlie sighed quietly and muttered under his breath some words that would undoubtedly get nasty tasting soap in his mouth. This was going to be harder than he thought.

As they walked in the store they noticed certain things at first. The address almost had the address their house did, that was a good thing. Jay was still whimpering beside him and Charlie once gain resisted the urge to spin around and start shouting 'KIDNAPPER HELP!' and kicking said midget in the shin again. But he had to protect Jay, he was a big boy. He quickly noticed a familiar green jacket, it was his jacket, and it was on the tiny body that was Shy. He knew it was his because of the blue stain on the sleeve from where he tried to make smurf's in the fire pit out back. He thought fast and looked at their chaperons.

"Come on Jay potty's this way. hey kid! Nice jacket."

He saw Shy's body turn as the man holding him turned and made a beeline down the aisle towards the potty's. Sam and Dean fast on his trail.

Raphael spun around at the voice. It was Charlie's! He caught the glimpse of a familiar jacket and long locked stocky man before turning around with a set scowl on his face. Oh those two had no idea what kind of grave they were digging for themselves. He was just happy the two fledgling were alright. Raphael stepped forward as the line moved and set Shy on the counter.

"Hello Miss. You don't mind me making a real quick call do you? It will only take a minute"

At the woman's head shake he quickly pulled out his phone and called the last caller on it.

* * *

Lucifer and Gabriel practically smote the entire yard at the information they had received from Raphael. It seemed Michael couldn't get outside quick enough. They all piled into the cars and drove towards town.

They had fledglings to rescue and Winchesters to smite.

* * *

**SO! What's gonna happen next? Will the two kids sneak away while they are 'peeing'? Will Raphael beadle to stall the two Winchesters? Will they recognize him? Will their daddies make it there in time? What will happen to the Winchesters? Why did Charlie try to make a smurf in the fire pit?**

**Reviews**** make the itchiness in the chicken pox fade for Shy! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ladybugsmomma- Totally! Nobody messes with a daddy's baby! Thanks :D !**

**IridescentStarlight- Thank you! I love that you love it! I do plan on bringing Castiel in.. Just don't when or where yet... Thanks for reviewing and loving my story!**

**Purplebatman- Shy thanks you! trust me he does! Thanks so much! I'm glad you love it! Your very welcome!**

**Tel nok shock- Yes. Yes they are! Thank you soo much!**

* * *

It took them half an hour to get into town and it seemed like decades had passed. Gabriel was surprisingly silent for once which in its self wasn't a good thing, at all. Lucifer was tapping on the door repeatedly and Michael found it quite annoying but he didn't have the nerve to tell him so. Lucifer's other arm was wrapped securely around Connor in a grip the looked somewhat too tight but Connor seemed to keep the archangel from doing something insanely stupid.

For Michael it seemed like they would never reach that Pharmacy in time. True vessel or not, Dean Winchester had crossed a line with this one.

* * *

Charlie looked around the bathroom with Jay. Poor kid wanted Uncle Luci really bad considering how he was only six years old Charlie couldn't blame him, he wanted Gabe just as bad. But Sam had come into the bathroom with them and Dean was undoubtedly right outside. His plan for escape was ruined. Hopefully Shy or Raph had seen or heard him when he had shouted about the coat and hopefully he had called home and hopefully they were coming right now. But at this moment that's all those things were; hopefullys. Charlie got an idea and hoped, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately, that Jay would forgive him for what he was about to do.

He lifted his foot as Jay bent down to do something with his pants or shoe or whatever and kicked him as hard as he could. Jay went crashing forward into the large potty and his lip wobble as he looked up at Charlie who had to look away for a moment because of the hurt shining in his tear filled eyes, because of what he had just done. His pants were now soaked in toilet water and fresh tears were starting to spill from his eyes. Charlie steeled himself and turned around towards Sam's direction.

"SAM!"

The lumbering giant came running over with a gun drawn like he was expecting something other than two boys under the age of ten staring up at him. Once his eyes caught the two in front of him he put his gun away and knelt down.

"What? What happened?"

"Sam Jay fell and gots all wet.. Can you go gets him new pants?"

Sam gave a side smile and nodded once. The lumbering giant stood up again turning towards the door. Once Charlie was sure the grown up was gone he helped Jay out of the potty and grabbed his hand again. Jay sniffled but other wise didn't say anything, poor kid. The two boys snuck towards the door and opened it just a crack to see the coast was clear. Charlie snuck out further and looked down one of the aisle's to see Raphael talking to an oblivious Dean. Charlie snuck down the hallway flinching each time one of Jay's shoes would make a noise from their soaked state. He snuck them out the door and broke into a run down the street the same way the car had come in. Charlie would get them home.

Behind them he could here the door to the pharmacy open and two familiar voices shout to stop, he didn't like Sam and Dean, he wanted daddy! Sadly though Charlie and Jay were only six and eight years old and the men quickly caught up to them. Dean was inched from grabbing the back of Charlie's jacket when an angry voice rang around them.

"You touch him, you die"

All four looked in the direction of the voice and saw that a car had been parked haphazardly on the side of the not so busy small town street and people were running towards them. Jay squealed in delight and wriggled out of Sams hold and took a running start to the open arms that waited only a few meters away. Gabriel strode forward and grabbed Charlies shoulder roughly out of Dean's grasp before swooping the kid up into his chest, holding him like some precious treasure.

The two Winchesters were forgotten about, for a moment, while Lucifer clung to Jay tightly and the little blonde boy clung to him almost as tightly considering his age and size. As Gabriel nuzzled the brown hair and whispered to Charlie before pulling him back into his chest and burying his face int the unruly brunette hair. All the while Micheal leaned against the car and kept his eyes on the Winchester, hard cold eyes boring into them. The door the the pharmacy opened behind them and with a hiss and ring it slid shut. Another darker toned man walked towards them with his little bundle of green wrapped in his arms. Said green bundle sat up for a moment and sleepily spit little tongue raspberries at them. Gabriel snorted from within the brown hair and even Lucifer gave a chuckle.

"Shy don't be disrespectful"

The green bundle, named Shy as it seemed, turned around and buried himself back into the large mans chest and started to doze off again.

"Raphael don't be mad at him. They deserve that and more."

That only served to drive both Winchesters over the edge as the both spun guns out of no where turned and pointed them at every angel with a child. That was Raphael, the one cuddling a little boy to his chest like a baby, that was the same Raphael who had tried to hunt down and kill Cas. And now all three crazies had children hostage. This could only go one way, south.

"Drop the kids and step back"

They all gave Dean varying looks of 'are you crazy!?' but sighed at his unwavering look and only seemed to hold onto the kids tighter. Raphael sighed and shock his hand at his brother and then at the guns pointed at him seemingly being careful to not jostle the sleeping child he held.

"I apologize for what had happened with Castiel. Shy has changed my view on things. He opened my eyes to what family means"

If they didn't know any better they would have dropped their guards and weapons at the tone in Raphael's voice, that of fatherly and protective pride.

"That's nice and all but I want you all to know that if I trusted you enough to put Charlie down and was allowed to smite you I would, true vessel be damned Michael and Lucifer and for that I apologize, but I would smite them where they stand"

"No Gabe, for once I agree with you"

Lucifer's focus turned back down to the mysteriously wet and wide eyed little boy in his arms as he he looked up at him with his large blue eyes.

"Daddy are you really the Satan?"

Lucifer shot the two Winchesters a glare, while the kids seemed to know their archangel identities they didn't want any of them to know what their real status was. Which was now completely ruined thanks to Sam and Dean Winchester. Jay poked him in the cheek and he turned back down to the small boy.

"Yes Jay, I am.. Or was..."

Jay giggled and kissed him on the nose, taking everyone else by surprise.

"Its ok daddy! Nobodies perfect!"

"How do you look at yourselves still knowing you've brain washed innocent kids."

Storm clouds started to form above them and nobody really knew who had really started to cause them. Michael simply shook his head at Dean's ever apparent insistence to butt in to things he had no knowledge of. Gabriel and Lucifer both gave the hunter looks that seemed to say they were debating on lifting the no smiting rule just for him, and Raphael simply got out from underneath the darkened sky with Shy, in case it really did start to storm.

* * *

**Soo daddies and Sons are reunited! I'm a little tired, soo sorry for the shortness! I will try to update tomorrow! Anyway! I hope you liked it! Deans crossed anther line! What's going to happen to him? What about Sam? What are they really going to do to the Winchesters? Did you really think I'd let them get away with kidnapping Charlie and Jay? **

**Warning for next chapter: Uncontrollable fluff!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ooshaboosh- Haha! Yah! Something kind of like that is gonna happen! Don't worry though, cuddles are a must!**

**Tel nok Shock- Haha! I hadn't even realize I made it seem like that! Thanks! I can totally see Raphael and Shy doing that though!**

**Ladybugsmomma- Everyone loves fluff! They are so gonna get it! Thanks!**

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! OGT's this week and its been really busy here! But without further adieu! **

* * *

Michael moved slightly at Raphael's pushing to get into the car. The elder moved as soon as Shy's hand had joined the healers in pushing him aside. Raphael opened the door and let Connor crawl over, more like moved him over, and climbed in. Jay looked at the sky as a rain drop landed on his hand which was still tightly griping Lucifer. His eyes widened in panic and he quickly huddled closer to the large chest beside him.

"Daddy why uncle Cassie-tell have to bowl again?"

Dean gave him a weird look to which Lucifer blatantly ignored and looked up at the sky before looking at Michael, nudging him with his elbow. The elder archangel looked at the sky and flinched when a bolt of lightning lit across it and Jay let out a fearful squeak. Lucifer wrapped the tiny boy up in his jacket and turned to get back in the car. Since it was undoubtedly going to rain now, he didn't want to get wet. Dean went to follow him threateningly but Charlie used his free leg and kicked him as hard as he could in the gut.

"Charlie"

The boy looked up at Gabriel innocently and snuggled into his chest. It was kind of cute to see the trickster that card for no one but himself having been wrapped around a little boys finger.

"Apologize now young man"

Charlie grumbled something into the warm chest but eventually turned slightly to utter an apology.

"I'm. Sorry... That your so fugly..."

Gabriel simply sighed and tweaked the kids side once earning a light giggle before turning, with a well aimed glare at the Winchesters, and climbing in the car as well. Michael closed the door before they could get any closer and stood in front of it like a angelic barrier.

"We aren't letting you four take those innocent kids to god knows where"

The irony in the statement wasn't lost to the angels and at least two of them had to resist the urge to roll their eyes. But Michael finally waved his hand in a dismissive type of way and allowed the two Winchesters to follow them back to their house. It took a good forty five minutes to get there because of the pounding rain but eventually they pulled into the large driveway and everyone ran as to avoid getting too wet into the house. As the two Winchesters followed behind them and entered the house they couldn't stop their eyes from widening.

As soon as you walked in the door you were greeted by a large fire place where someone had already snapped up a fire to warm the house, a toy chest with Superman stickers covering one side in the corner,and a t.v. with a large stack of DVD's on the wall opposite a large dark couch. They could see a hallway that lead to the kitchen and the backdoor where there obviously was playthings for the kids and a large creek further back int eh yard. They spotted stairs that lead to the upstairs portion of the house and the Winchesters suddenly got the urge to go explore it. But the with held said urge in favor of following and listening to the four kidnappers.

Raphael had already walked up stairs, much to their dismay, and they could hear faint footsteps over the dining room.

"Ok how bout bath time for those who need it, Jay, and then we all watch a movie?"

The kids seemed to agree to the deal and soon Sam was following Lucifer up the stairs with tiny Jay. They walked into a nice sized bathroom and the apparently kid friendly ex-devil set the boy down and turned on the water as Sam himself leaned against the door frame as the silent as ever observer.

"Come on Jay, you need to strip, you know the drill"

The little boy pouted but did as he was told and soon Lucifer was picking him back up to set him in the bath tub of warm water and bath toys. Sam watched silently amused as Lucifer tired to scrub the shampoo in Jay's blonde hair and Jay himself kept splashing water at him until Lucifer bent down further and splashed some water at the small boy. Sam would admit never had he ever seen Lucifer smile so genuinely before as he was now playing with the small boy. He could see the way the mans eyes lit up every time Jay giggled and smiled. They completely ignored him until Lucifer was rinsing the suds out of the now clean hair and Jay's eyes waved in his direction.

"Daddy why does Mr. Lumber Jack keep staring at us?"

Lucifer turned slightly and smirked at Sam's frown for Jay' new nickname. He swear he saw him shake with laughter but it could have been a trick of the not so bright light too.

"Cause he thinks your absolutely adorable."

Sam watched as the water was let out and Lucifer wrapped Jay up in a towel and gently scooped him up into his arms once again. They completely ignored him again as they walked around him and down the hall to the door that said _Lucifer and Jay _ on the front and walked in said room. Sam gave them their privacy as they changed and almost five minutes later Jay came running out in Scooby-Doo pajamas with a blue blanket clutched in one hand. Lucifer came out soon after in blue flannel sleep pants and a t'shirt. The man simply smirked at him as he followed the same path Jay had just taken moments ago.

"You really care for the kid?"

Lucifer looked at him over his shoulder on their way down the stairs.

"He's alright"

Just by the tone of his voice Sam could tell that Jay was more than 'alright'. He knew the emotion called love when he heard it and he was getting all sorts of signals here, and not just for Jay either. They walked back into the large living room to see the title screen for the movie already up and playing. Dean had taken a seat slightly behind the red flannel pants and t'shirt clad Michael who had a lap full of Sponge-bob pajama clad Connor. Raphael was on the floor among the sea of soft blankets and pillows. Shy was in Superman pajama's with a red blanket and everything while the archangel next to him wore simple sweat pants and a shirt. Gabriel was in a green set of flannels while Charlie was curled up on his chest in the iconic Iron-man pajamas as they laid next to Raphael and Shy. Jay had taken residency in one of the large recliners and looked over at the foot falls coming down the stairs and as they both walked out into the room.

Lucifer was ignoring Sam again in favor of stepping over the bodies on the bodies on the floor and made his way to the recliner Jay was waiting for him in. After scooping the boy up and redepositing him in his lap and pulling the blue blanket around them the movie started itself. Sam and Dean had unknowingly just been pulled into a Pirates of the Caribbean movie night.

What was next? Contacts for emergency call list from school?

* * *

**So? I hinted at something there! Who will be the call listee? How should Cas come in? Should he be injured or simply pop in? Will the Winchesters kidnapping the kids be completely forgotten? Water under the bridge? Will Charlie get back at them? Will anyone join him? **

**Reviews**** make Uncle Cassie-tell stop bowling all the time, do it for Jay!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ladybugsmomma- Thank you so much! Right! Hopefully they leave! ;D**

**Vali- Sure! Totally! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Can't decide when to bring Cas in! Help!**

* * *

The two Winchesters in the room didn't sleep that night, for their sake and the Stockholm's kids. Or, at least, that's what Dean still insisted in calling them. But Sam, he was starting to think that maybe the once 'smite and think later' archangels actually cared for this kids. He stopped Dean from getting up and told to actually look around at the group, like actually look.

Connor was still curled up in Michael's arms, the archangel having somehow ended up on his side curled around the little boy almost protectively, and Connor on his part simply nuzzled into the sleep shirt and allowed him self to be used as a cuddle buddy. Shy was absolutely adorable, curled up like a mini kitten atop Raphael's chest with his 'Superman Cape' wrapped around him like the blanket it was. Raphael was apparently a snorer. Jay was giving Shy a run for his money in cuteness, at some point during the movie he had wormed his way into Lucifer's lap and the ex-devil simply wrapped him up in his arms and laid his head back, apparently Lucifer was a quiet sleeper. Jay was still wrapped in the blue blanket he had run down here with and his little foot was sticking out of the bottom and using Lucifer's knee as part of its bed/stool. Charlie, had all but stretched out on the top of the recliner, laying upside down with his head on Gabriel's shoulder and his feet hanging off one of the sides up top. Judging by the way Gabriel had situated himself so if the kid did happen to fall over he would catch him, it hinted to the two hunters that Charlie's weird sleeping positions was a common sight.

"Sure, their nice cause we're here. But first thing tomorrow we're leaving and taking the kids with us. We don't need another Adam on our case"

Sam grimaced a little at the last part, poor Adam. When they had found him, he was dead, again. Their younger half brother hadn't taken to kindly to seeing them after having been left in the cage for so long. But as Sam looked at the small families forming right under their noses, right here in their house, he knew something had changed. They, the archangels, had changed.

"Dean, no. We can't take the boys. Can't you see what they have here? We would be the bad guy if we took this away from them"

Dean looked at him incredulously, "Don't tell me your buying this shit! Its a facade Sammy, just you wait!"

"Fine. We'll stay tomorrow and see what happens. If they are as bad as you think they still are we'll take the boys and leave"

What the two didn't notice was the Green eyes that had been watching them as they talked, and the ears that had heard the entire conversation. It's true what they say you know, It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt.

* * *

The next morning, which surprised them because they weren't even aware they had fallen asleep, the two hunters were awoken by the smell of pancakes and the sound of childish laughter. Dean was the first to jump to his feet, suspecting an attack or torture of some kind, only to find Lucifer helping little Jay flip a pancake in one of the frying pans and Raphael blowing raspberries into Shy's tiny tummy seemingly flourishing in the little boys giggles and squeals. Sam woke up beside him, but didn't make any move to actually get up. He kind of instinctively looked for the two other kids though and when he found no sign of either he frowned slightly.

There was a crash, and sound of something wet hitting skin, and a shout of 'JAY' before the little boy came running out of the kitchen laughing like a mad man with Lucifer close behind, blonde hair covered in chocolate chip batter. It made Sam do a double take as he spotted the smile on the mans face as he caught up to the 6 year old and scooped him up before burying his face, batter covered dripping face, into the boys neck. Jay squealed and giggled until Lucifer removed himself from the small boys neck and used a hand to wipe some of the batter off his face and onto Jay's.

Both archangels and boys absolutely ignored their presence to the best of their ability. Deans arms fell to his sides limply and he heaved a groan. He hated it when Sam was right, but maybe these kids really were changing the angels. I mean, Lucifer covered in pancake batter, how is that bad.

"Foods on!"

Shy squirmed out of Raphael's grip and ran to the huge table in the dining room, claiming a chair and the one next to him for his 'daddy'. Charlie came running in from outside, with a 'not in the house mister' from Gabriel as he came down the stairs and Dean watched as Charlie groaned but turned around and opened the screen door with his foot and dropped a large snake onto the porch. The thine hissed at him for a moment and Charlie nodded back before it slithered off, Dean briefly wondered if the kid was secretly a snake whisperer. Charlie, seemingly a little ball of energy, bounced to the chair on the right of Gabriel, on Sam's left, and jumped up into it.

Michael came down the same stairs Gabriel had only moments ago with Connor on his back. The 9 year old seemed to be having the type of serious conversation only a 9 year old can have.

"But- But what if they don't like me? What if they hate me and try and kill me? What if they make fun of me?"

"Connor school isn't that bad. And they won't kill you"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes. Yes I do"

"Can I take your flaming sword just in case?"

"No Connor you can't take my sword"

"But what if they are mean? Can I use it then?"

"No Connor. You can't use any heavenly weapons on bullies"

"Can Uncle Luci use them since I can't?"

"Can Uncle Luci use what?"

* * *

**Sorry its a little short... but I'm like really really tired! Soooo! Tell me what you thought! When should Cas show up? Whose Charlies snake friend? Who was watching their conversation? What are they gonna do? Should Balthazar be Connor's heavenly weapons source? Will Uncle Luci use the weapons for Connor? Should Michael use the Winchesters as emergency contacts?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ladybugsmomma- LOL! He might! I love it that you love it! Thank you so much!**

**Haloreach-OMG! Thank you soo much! I love it when I get reviews telling me someone loved my story!**

**Hpfan4evernow- Totally! Honestly they're just being paranoids! That's so totally Cas! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Dean had chosen to go with Michael when the two had to go into town once more to get Connors supplies. He could tell Michael was seriously holding himself back from rolling his eyes at the nine years old's pouting. They stopped at dollar tree, Wal-Mart, and then some clothing store with the type of name that is strange and nobody ever really remembers.

Connor got some jeans and t-shirts, kid liked the color blue and batman so it seemed. When they had gotten all the stuff he needed they drove to the school he was going to be attending, having some final paperwork to be filled out. Connor kicked his feet back and forth while finding a spot on the carpet rather interesting as the Principle tried to talk to him.

"Dean"

The older hunter looked up at the source of his name being called. Michael was looking at him, his blue eyes like they were gazing into his very soul, raising an eyebrow in question the archangel seemed to take that as a good enough 'what?' and carried on to ask the question Dean would swear on everything he owned he would never ever hear from anybody, let alone Michael.

"Can I put you as a contact for Connor?"

* * *

Evening came faster then anyone thought that day. It felt like one minute they were just waking up and the next sitting down to dinner. Gabriel (and Charlie) made spaghetti and meatballs with bread-sticks and salad (Sam was still present). Ok, Gabriel made the meal, but Charlie made the fruit punch they drank with it. Dinner came and passed, bath time came and passed, and then it was bed time once again.

Shy, as non-surprising as it is, was the easiest to get to bed. Superman Teddy Bear and Raphael's chest; he was out like a light. He did, infact, have his own bed as they found out but he simply wouldn't sleep through the night without Daddy there too. Kid had nightmares or something.

Charlie, however, surprising as it was, fell just as quickly as Shy. Nobody knew how Gabriel did it but he was wide awake one minute and curled up soundly slumbering the next.

Jay was actually hardest at getting to finally go to sleep. Not that he talked or anything, or made any type of rebel like acts. He just had a hard time falling asleep. He would simply lean against Lucifer as the newly cleared-of-charges archangel hummed until his eyes drooped and he drifted to slumber and dream land.

Connor was the last to go to bed, nerves getting to him it seemed. Him and Michael were quietly whispering to each other as the younger played with the mans fingers. Whatever the sword of god had said seemed to assure the kid of something as he had nodded slightly and Michael bent down and kissed his hairline lightly. Dean watched from his spot leaning against the entry way thing (Sam had went to bed himself) in complete and utter awe as they had their moment. He couldn't stop his mind from drifting to the question he had been asked earlier that day.

Michael trusted him enough to be an emergency contact for Connor?

* * *

The smell of blueberry pancakes the next morning is what woke both hunters up. Softly treading down the stairs they walked in on Michael fussing over Connor who looked like he'd much rather be anywhere then here at the moment, most likely still sleeping, and the other three archangels trying and failing to hide the smiles and chuckles at the sight the two were making. Apparently Connors first day of school was a family event.

"Lunch Box?"

"Yes"

"Coloring Book?"

"Yes"

"Holy water?" (One never knows; Safety is no accident)

"Yes"

Michael seeming satisfied after doing his 'Connor is my baby' checklist nodded and picked the boy up before plopping him back down in his lap. Gabriel winked at the kid behind his cup of decaf coffee considering he couldn't drink regular, he's crazy enough without the extra energy. Reaching out he ruffled the small dark hair's kids locks and placed something in his hand; a joy-buzzer? Michael eyed it warily before sending Gabriel a 'Really?' look.

"Be smart kiddo, but not a sick in the mud smart, fun is always good int eh right proportions"

That coming from Gabriel was mind blowing.

Raphael pulled something out of his hoodie pocket and handed the young 4th grader. A small pouch that looked like it was full of band aides and other stuff that the two humans can't say they'd seen before.

"Just in case, better to be safe then sorry, right? Don't play to rough ok. Come back in one piece too, for your daddy's sake as well as ours"

Ever the healing health freak uncle Raphael was.

Lucifer waited until everyone had quieted down a little before reaching across the table and depositing something small and pointy in Connor's hand. What looked like a pen was actually a small seraph blade.

"It won't harm any humans, but just in case any unwanted family show up. And only if you can't get a hold of one of us, for emergencies only Con"

Connor nodded silently and put all his new treasures into his Batman Backpack. They walked out together like a pack of protective momma bears (Dean just had the wildest imagination) The waited for the bus together and waved when Connor got on. Michael sniffled a little and wiped at his eye.

"Mike.. Are you crying?"

"No... The bus... Kicked dirt in my eye.. That's all"

Sure.

* * *

**So! What did you think! What will Connor's first day at school be like? I feel slightly bad but I want to have someone break something... Any Ideas?**


	13. Chapter 13

**hpfan4evernow- Haha thanks! Just a suggestion? I love it! It was an awesome suggestion! Thank you soo much! **

**Ladybugsmomma- Yes, yes he does! Yes, Yes they do, lol! Love it, I can totally see Charlie being the one to break something! Thanks soo much!**

* * *

Connor sighed as everyone got onto the bus and sat by their friends, all except him, cause he had no friends outside his family. He looked up every time someone got on the bus and every time he was met with the ugliness that was disappointment. He rode all by his little lonesome the whole ride. Walked to his class alone and stood in front of a brand new class with brand new people he had never met before in his entire life. The teacher had told him go stand at the front so you can introduce yourself dear.

"Class! We have a new student with us today. Everyone this is Connor... Sweetie whats your last name?"

"...I don't gots one..."

"Don't be silly dear everyone has a last name, what is yours?"

He looked down finding his new sneakers to be very interesting at the moment. The teacher sighed and looked away from him. Great start to you first day, teacher hates you now. He heard the other kids giggle at him and he continued to stare at his simply fascinating sneakers.

"Well... Dear... Why don't you go sit by Izzibela"

He looked up and around the room until someone waved at him and to the seat beside her. She had fuzzy curly hair in teddy bear pigtails on top of her head. He smiled shyly and slipped into the seat next to her. Least to say just because he had a table partner didn't make his day any better. Nobody talked to him or played with him or ate lunch with him and least to say he couldn't wait to go home.

Someone, who he was half tempted to stab with his knife Uncle Luci had given him, poured their chocolate milk on his head at lunch time and now he smelled like rotten milk and his awesome Batman shirt was stained with chocolate milk stains. He stayed as far away from the class as he possibly could until it was time for the bell to ring and them all to go home. He rode in silence on the afternoon bus just as he had on the morning bus.

He couldn't help the relieved smile that broke out on his face as he saw the house in the distance. Connor was getting his book bag on his shoulders and stood up as his bus stop grew nearer and nearer, when someone shoved him from behind and he was thrust forward falling to the ground. His art project he spent all afternoon working on fell out of his hands and all the macaroni noodles and everything broke. Someone behind him, who he would later refer to as Stupid Sebastian, laughed at him as he crawled forward to try and save what was left of his masterpiece he had made for daddy.

"Connor made an uh-oh"

He felt something wet fall from the top of his head to his shirt and down to his pants. Connor rubbed what he hoped was water out of his face and jumped to his feet. He turned around angrily which only made Sebastian laugh harder. Sebastian was a tall kid, a fifth grader who found enjoyment in picking on all the kids younger than him. He was big, not tall big, but not fat big either, just big. Connor had to tilt his head back just so he could look at his face.

The young dark haired nine year old made a startled sound as Sebastian came falling towards him. Sebastian himself face planted in the mess that was his macaroni, paint, and glue art project. Connor spun around again just in time to see the bus stopping with a screech and Uncle Gabe looking in through the windows as best he could. Connor picked up his dropped Batman back pack and ran right over Sebastian back, inadvertently making him face plant into the mess again, as he made his way up the isle and towards the door. Just as he was flying down the bus steps he saw a hand waving at him but he never saw who it was.

He jumped the last step and landed with a thud into Gabriel's chest. The brunette archangel let out a surprised sound along with an oomph at the impact he had made. The bus door closed with a squeak then hustled on down the dirt road until it was out of sight.

"Where's daddy?"

Gabriel laid his hand on the little dark head and steadied both of them for a moment. He sniffed the air once and made a face at the stench of spoiled milk. Looking down into Connor's blue eyes though, halted any questions he might have had.

"He was here a minute ago... Maybe he ran into the house for something"

Connor nodded quickly squirming his way out of Gabriel arms running as fast as he could towards the house. He slammed the screen door open, ran right past Raphael, then Lucifer, then Jay, Shy, and Charlie, the Winchesters, and straight into a surprised Michael's arms. The archangel lifted him up into his arms and frowned at the smell of spoiled milk, much like Gabe had moments prior. Connor wrapped his arms around his neck and hung on to him like a leech. He patted down the smelly hair with a hand.

"Connor? Whats wrong buddy? How was school?"

Connor shook his head. Michael took the hint and nodded at everyone as he turned and walked back up the steps. As he went up they could hear Connors small voice carrying on about how he hated school and everybody was mean to him but Izzy seemed nice although she never actually talked t him. Then about how he had made a art paper for him but Sebastian had ruined it and someone poured milk on his head. Over all kid seemed to have had a rough day.

* * *

Connor and Michael came back down sometime later smelling less like spoiled milk. Connor was silent which although normal for him around this time of day was still somewhat alarming. The others made it their mission to cheer him up while Mike made dinner that night. Gabriel tried playing games with him. Lucifer tried making him smile by pranking Gabriel. Raphael and him played some type of board game. Even Dean, who since he had went out into town with Connor and his dad, was trying at least to get a grin out of him. Why he all of a sudden cared so much nobody understood.

Charlie came running back with the same snake he had been carrying when the two Winchesters had first arrived wrapped around his neck. He opened the door and almost stepped in when he remembered the 'no snakes in the house' rule, stopped, and unraveled the reptile from around his neck before kneeling down and placing the thing on the chair next to the door. With a 'stay put' Charlie ran into the house looking for Gabriel. Upon spotting him by the coffee table in the living room the small green eyed child ran to him with this large smile on his face that could only spell trouble.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can I bring my friend inside! Please Please Please!"

Gabriel spared him a glance and a shake of the head before looking down at Connor again as he rolled the dice to the board game him, Connor, Lucifer, and Raphael were playing. Shy was curled up in Raphael's lap but it was pretty obvious he was there for sleepy reasons rather than actually wanting to play. Charlie frowned at the lack of response but as he did with everything else took it completely in stride. He grinned and ran to the other side, shoving his way in between Lucifer and Connor. He didn't mean to, but as he was pushing his way in between the two he accidentally kicked Connor in the thigh. The dark haired nine year old yelped and hugged the spot. Gabriel shook his head in a disappointed manner while standing and removing the green eyes child from the spot by force.

"Charlie you can't just start in the middle of a game like that"

"But.. daddy I wants to play with you"

"Charlie I don't just have to spend time with you, I have to spend time with the others too."

He plopped the child on the floor next to the door and told him to simply go play outside before turning around and heading back to the game board. Charlie watched him go and frowned again. But nobody looked over to see it. He continued frowning as he turned around sharply and stomped out the door, letting it close with a slam. Picking up his waiting reptilian friend he wrapped around his neck once again and the two walked off the porch.

He didn't need a daddy anyway.

* * *

**SO? Whats gonna happen between Charlie and Gabriel? Should Charlie try and hide somewhere or runaway or something? Will Gabriel start to freak out when he doesn't return? I want charlie to break something, an arm maybe, but I don't know how... Any ideas? **

**I don't think I;m going to go into much detail about Izzy, yet. She might become a big part later but I haven't decided yet. As for the snake, I kind of preluded to it in an earlier chapter but I want your opinion. Should I bring in at least one of 'Loki's' kids? Jormungandr as the snake Charlie talks to? Let me knows!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ooshaboosha- That's an awesome idea! Thank you my friend! Thank you for your review!**

**CherylB1964- Haha it would be awesome! Great minds think a like my friend! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ladybugsmomma- That is... A great idea! Thank you! Right, bullies are just.. Urg! Haha! Thank you my buddy! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Charlie kept walking until he came to a stop outside the edge of the yard where open grass met dark scary woods. Daddy, no not daddy, Gabriel had told him not to go into the woods alone. Ever. But he didn't have a daddy to tell him what not to do anymore. Gabriel was a big fat meany. He made a face only kids his age could make before stomping into the treeline.

It was kind of cold but not so much that it bothered the green eyed eight year old, it was a rather warm day considering it was in the middle of Autumn. He giggle quietly as his snake friend's tongue wiggled over his neck for a moment. reaching a hand up to pet the smooth scales the reptilian head wiggled into his palm and he looked down at it briefly.

"Did you have a daddy too once snake?"

Charlie was rambling and he could swear he felt the snake nod its head into his palm.

"I had a daddy too, two daddies actually. And a mommy... But my first daddy was a meany to me and mommy. He was never home and mommy would get really mad. She drank a lot of lemonade, at least that's what she said it was but she never let me have any."

Charlie continued talking and walking. He climbed over a large tree trunk and sat on the upturned side. The snake slithered down from his neck and curled into his lap. Its head and beady eyes looked up at him.

"Daddy'd come homes and find mommy sleeping on the couch and he start yelling at her. She get up and yell too and then daddy would come to my room and yell at me. I ran away.. Don't tell nobody cause I didn't tell anyone other than you. But I left cause mommy was bad and daddy got mads at me and started hitting me and he got mad when I cry and so I left so he could be happy again. Then I came here, not really sure how, but I met a new daddy and I though he loved me but all he cares about it Connor"

Charlie gently pushed the greenish brown snake off his lap and stood up shakily. He slowly walked up the tree trunk like a gymnast does on a beam. He wobbled a little but caught himself easily as he continued slowly moving towards the tree the trunk had landed on. It was a tall tree. At least twenty feet in the air with thick branches that practically asked to be climbed up on.

"I though he wanted to be my daddy but he just wants to be Connor's. I liked him cause he was nice and stuff. He was fun and always let me have candy before dinner, well sometimes he let me have candy before dinner. But then stupid Connor had to go and ruin that! All cause he was stupid and got sad at school! Well if he don't wants to be my daddy then I don't want him to be my daddy!"

Charlie plopped down on one of the branches and swung his feet back and forth. His snake friend was hissing at him and the ground but come on, he didn't speak snake. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Charlie's head, along with the snakes, snapped in the direction of the sound. Dark clouds were fast approaching and that's when Charlie's mind chose to remind him that 'hey the guy on the weather channel said its gonna thunderstorm tonight dumbo'. It wasn't raining yet so Charlie didn't worry.

He'd go back before it started raining.

* * *

Gabriel was pacing back and forth in front of the screen door and rain and wind beat against the wood and screen. It was dark and thunder storming and Charlie still wasn't home. Every time there was a little squeak he'd spin around and his shoulder would fall when he realized that it wasn't Charlie. Oh, he was going to kill that child hug him and coddle him, but then he was going to kill him. He ran a hand over his face then through his hair before spinning back around to the equally worried looking people in the room. Connor was hiding in Michael's chest muttering something about how it was his fault Charlie had run away, Gabriel felt for the kid he truly did but in the end it was his fault and his fault alone.

Charlie had just wanted to play with them. He didn't have to say what he had, done what he'd done. Michael and Lucifer watched as their little brother began pacing once again. Gabriel cared deeply for that child and it was as plain as day, but they couldn't deny caring for him as well. Connor and Jay weren't far away from the two eldest archangels either. Raphael and Shy were at least two out of the group of nine who were watching him move back and forth and back and forth.

"Where is he! It's dark and storming and an eight year, let alone Charlie, shouldn't be out int hat type of weather!"

"You told him to play out in the yard, right?"

Gabriel spun around on the Winchester so fast the others tensed as if waiting to catch him should the messenger try and jump on the hunter.

"NO WINCHESTER I TOLD HIM TO GO PLAY OUT INT EH MIDDLE OF THE STREET!"

"Gabriel calm down, he will be ok. Charlie is a smart child."

But the messenger was already facing the door again. Hands running through his hair and over his face. He silently prayed to dad to watch over his little boy until he was home safe again.

* * *

Charlie was crying and screaming as he hugged himself to the trunk of the tree he was currently high up in. His snake friend had slithered off and he didn't know where, nor did he care at the moment. The wind was smacking against him even in his tree hugging state. He squinted through the sheets of rain and could only make out one of the tree branches shaking back and forth as if it was a part of the wind itself.

There was a large bolt of lightening and Charlie screamed. He jumped back slightly trying to keep his grip around the slippery trunk but it was to late. His hand slipped and he found himself falling fast towards to ground. He flailed and kicked and tried his hardest to latch onto one of the limbs waving around in the air. But his luck wasn't on his side it seemed as his hands got scratched up by the branches and he landed with a thud and a crack on the wet muddy ground.

He screamed in agony as a bolt of sharp bolt of pain shot through his arm. Rolling up onto his side he clutched the appendage to his chest as sobs burst from his mouth. Over the howling wind and loud rumbling of the thunder Charlie could hear his name being called, shouted, as some came running towards him. He was pulled back around and looked up into the face of a green eyed man with what looked like brownish greenish hair.

The green eyes grew wide as Charlie passed out. At least he didn't go into shock, or at least go into shock as bad as others he's seen. He scooped the child up into his arms and turned metaphorical tail and ran. He ran as fast as he could through the woods. Jumping over trees and avoiding flying debris all the while holding onto Charlie as tightly as he could.

"Don't worry little brother... Everything is going to be alright"

He wasn't sure if he was saying it to assure the completely out of it kid or himself. He continued running until he came to the road, while he probably should have run to the house, Charlie needed help _now_. He should probably contact father though, he cared for the kid. Even if the others couldn't see it he could, father had left his mark on him, claiming him as his own. How this human child had wormed his way into the heart of that man he didn't know, but that made him his little brother.

_"Father?"_

_"Jor? Jor what is it? I'm kind of.. busy..."_

_"Father__ I know of Charlie. I am taking him to the hospital. Meet us."_

Jormungandr or as his family and friends called him Jor, left it at that. He needed to teleport himself and Charlie to the hospital and he couldn't do that while talking to father. He gathered enough strength and they were gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Gabriel came rushing into the hospital sliding doors looking as if he'd seen a ghost or Bigfoot. Or a ghost of Bigfoot one could even go as far as saying. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on the brown haired green eyed young man leaning against the wall by the ER doors. Michael and Raphael ran in after Gabriel had taken off in the direction of the young man. Lucifer had volunteered to stay behind along with the Winchesters to get the other fledglings to bed (although he was to be updated on the situation every two minutes) even though everyone knew they wouldn't fall asleep until their daddies were home and Charlie as with them, until the family was back together again.

"Jor! Is he ok! What happened!"

The young man, late twenties early thirties, pushed himself off the wall with his shoulder at the approaching threesome.

"He is fine father, broken arm and some scrapes, but he is fine"

Gabriel let out a relieved breath of air he hadn't know but had obviously been holding. Someone cleared their throat, the messenger looked over his shoulder briefly at the the two behind him.

"Gabriel?"

"Oh.. Um this is my son Jormungandr, or Jorm. Its a long story that I doubt that I will tell you later"

The ER doors slid open and a man in blue hospital dress code scrubs came walking out towards them. He looked at Jorm for a minute until the young man nodded his head in Gabriel's direction. The doctor looked over at him and nodded.

"Are you Charlie..."

"Nolan. Charlie Nolan's father! Yes I am!"

The doctor nodded and rambled on in medical terminology that in everybody's vocabulary that Charlie had a broken arm but otherwise would be completely fine. He asked if he would like to see Charlie and Gabriel nodded his head as so that some though had it not been attached it might have fallen off. Jorm grabbed his arm before he could go back though.

"Father.. Little brother has told me somethings that you should know. Go easy on little brother, Father, he is convinced you would not want to be his father any more."

Gabriel nodded slowly and gently shook Jorm's hand from his arm before walking through the doors. He wasn't sure about what Jorm ad said, what kind of things had Charlie told him? About his past? The boy had never mentioned it to him before. He wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting when he turned into the room that the doctor had told him Charlie was in, but he was sure it probably didn't involve a hot nurse using a towel to dry his baby sons hair. She smiled at him and looked down at Charlie.

"Ok sweety. Your daddy's here now"

Charlie looked over at him and turned away quickly. All the anger he had held at the child for scaring him so much dissipated at the sight of him sitting there in a hospital gown with a large blue cast covering his left arm. The nurse winked at him as she passed to walk out of the room. The door clicked shut behind her and he slowly walked towards the small child who still had his back turned to him.

"Charlie?"

"Where Connor?"

Gabriel froze slightly taken aback. What? Charlie turned slightly and gave him a look so cold he didn't even think a kid of his age could even muster it. But Charlie had.

"What?"

"Where Connor? If you wants him more than me then where he at?"

Gabriel shook his head. That's what this was about. Charlie thought he was replacing him with Connor. He couldn't help but think about his comments earlier that day _I don't just have to spend time with you_ he grimaced. Is that what Charlie had though he meant.

"No.. Char, your mine. I shouldn't have said any of that to you, I'm sorry, so so sorry"

Charlie turned back around and ignored him so Gabriel walked closer.

"Charlie? Please buddy?"

"I ju-just wanted to plays with you"

Gabriel slowly but surely got close enough that he was able to sit on the bed beside the tiny tot. Charlie sniffled and wiped his arm across his nose, but otherwise didn't spare him a glance.

"I know little guy, I shouldn't have shooed you away. But, Charlie, why'd you run to the woods?"

Charlie sniffled again, "Cause I was mad at you.. Cause you loved Connor more then me and I gots jeloose"

"Charlie. I do not love Connor more then you. He is my nephew", It was kind of weird how natural it felt to say that, He thought," and I love him as my nephew. But you, your my baby boy. I love you so much that I can't even tell you how much. Your the one I would do anything for. Your my little buddy, my baby that I love more then the sweetest sweet in the universe"

It was something when the biggest sweet tooth in the cosmos said he loved something more then sweets. Charlie looked up at him with red puffy eyes and wiped his nose again. Gabriel raised a worried eye brow at the sight of the motion. Was he catching a cold or something? He couldn't stop himself from reaching a hand out to lay it against the child's forehead.

"You st-still wanna be my daddy?"

Gabriel couldn't help it, he pulled the little boy into his arms. His heart, was broken, into tiny little unfixable shards. Charlie cried into his chest as he rocked him slowly and rubbed his back with his hand. When his sobs subsided he carefully ran a hand through the child's curlyish locks and kissed them.

"Only if you still wanna be my little baby boy?"

Charlie nodded tiredly into his chest and snuggled closer. Gabriel sighed with relief as he stood up and cuddle the boy closer. He couldn't even think about punishment for running off at this. He knew there had to be one but that could wait. Charlie had been jealous. Jealous of Connor of all people. He rested his head upon the soft locks of hair as he carried the eight year old toward the exit side of the ER doors. He had forgotten about the hospital gown Charlie was wearing and about the clothes he had been wearing before this. The same hot nurse who had been drying Charlies hair smiled at the sight they made as she walked out of another patients room, Charlie snuggled up close to him and his arms wrapped around him like he was a tiny babe, she told him that she had handed his clothes to his other son and he thanked her before turning to walk out of the ER doors.

He had thought Charlie was asleep when, "*Yawn* Daddy can I sleeps with you tonights?"

Gabriel smiled, "Of course you can baby"

* * *

**I hope the longness makes up for the wait! Hope you liked it! Should there bu some human!Jorm and Charlie bonding? What will the others do? How will they react to Charlie's arm? Who will sign the cast first? Will Charlie and Connor make up?**


End file.
